Shark Tale: Friends In Need
by Sweet Possum
Summary: The story continues as Lenny and Oscar's friendship grows. But things get complicating when Lenny's uncle comes to visit, and Oscar is asked to be a different person. What will happen?


**Chapter 1**

_**Interview: Oscar**_

___"It's time to get the party started! I mean until Lenny and I can get Angie to sing. MUSIC! A CD is what we're making, but we need angie to help us with it."_

"I can't beleve Uncle Randy is coming to visit, " Lenny the young great white shark said in surprise as he and his father, Don Lino swam aside their home.

"It's true," sad Lino,"in two days."

"Wow, I haven't seen him in forever."

Lino went in front of his son, preventing him from swimming any further, and looked at him with serious eyes. "Yeah,well there is a few things. He doesn't really know all about Frankie. So when he gets here, I will have to tell him."

"Right, that," Lenny replied as he looked down sadly, remembering that just a few months ago his big brother, Frankie, had died from an anchor. He and his brother were completely different, but they still loved each other and broke Lenny's heart to remember that he was no longer living.

"And there's another thing."

Before Lino could tell his son what he had to say, Lenny suddenly remembered he had plans when he saw the clock. "Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late! I'm suppose to meet Oscar! I have to leave, I will see you when I get back!" He quickly swam off.

"Lenny wait!" Lino exclaimed. "That's what we need to talk about it!" His son, though, didn't come back, so he he only sighed in frustration, remembering though, that he would have to talk to his son when he returned.

Back at the Whale Wash on the South Side Reef, Oscar, a little blue, yellow, and green-colored fish, began to sing as he showed up toward his girlfriend, a pink angelfish. "Angiieeee."

The girl looked up from her desk and gave a smile as she saw her boyfriend.

"She is the oneee. The fish in the seaaa! She's the most preeetiest fish in the seaaa! She has the biggest heart, and the biggest sparkles in the seeaaa!"

The smile on the angelfish's face grew, when Oscar began to beatbox his own liittle song."

"Okay Oscar," she said, stopping him as she picked her pink pen backup, "you don't need to go any further"

"Okay, then why don't _you_ sing?" The goofy fish took a hold of the girl's fins and tried to pull her out of her chair."

"No Oscar, stop it."

"Why not, Angie? I know you have a pretty voice."

"No I don't. I can't sing."

"Sure you can." Oscar sat ontop of the desk and looked into Angie's eyes. "Remember the Spring Coral Concert in the 9th grade? You had a solo."

"Yeah but that was seven years ago. Things are different now." The angefish continued to write her notes down when Oscar sat right in front of her, blocking her way toward the notebook.

"Come on, Angie. Lenny and I are making a CD. We need the most pretty girl we know. And i know you can do it."

"Oh, so thats what this is about, huh?" She gave a sweet smile.

"Yes, so what do you say?"

"Well Oscar, it looks like you are really serious about this. But I can't, it will be embarrassing."

"Not it won't. It'll be fun. Besides, only me and Lenny willl be with you."

Angie gave another sweet smile. "Well, ok, if it means that much to you-"

"Yeah!" Oscar jumped with his fins up in the air. "I knew you would do it!"

"But Oscar, just to let you know, I'm not one of those popular pop sings that everyone loves. I'm notthat great."

"You'll do fine Nothing will happen, trust me."

"Okay."

"Cool, so its near 6:00 and the shift is almost over. Lenny should be hear any time. So we'll have to-"

"Hey, I'm hear!" Lenny the shark said happily as he appeared to the Whale Wash."

"Hey, how you doing?" Oscar asked as he turned to his friend.

"Good. Hi Angie."

"Hi Lenny," she replied.

"So, anything new?" Oscar asked.

"Well," the shark started, "My Uncle Randy is coming to visit in a couple days."

"Really? Cool, can't wait to meet him."

"Yeah it will be great. So what did Angie say?"

"I said I would do it," Angie replied as she put her stuff down and got up from her chair. "But "im not really the best singer."

"Oh come on, it will be great. So are we ready to go?"

"Yup," Oscar replied. And the three swam off.

Lenny wasn't any regular shark, he was a veggitarian, and cared deeply about the fish in the sea. He and Oscar became best friends, and even though it took a while for his father to approve, things turned out good in the end.

After heading to Oscar's place, Lenny got out his video cameral, and Angie turned on the score music that Oscar and Lenny had made out some time ago. Oscar danced to the song as Lenny filmed, and after a few moments, Oscar took a hold of Angie's fins and smiled at her. "Ok, its your turn."

"Now?" she nervously asked.

"Yes, now." He pushed her up in front of the camera, and chose another song that he and Lenny had made. A calmer and gentler song. "Just sing whatever comes to your heart."

Angie wasn't so sure at first, but after looking at Oscar, she smiled and began to start some of her own words. She stuttered at first, since she didn't have anything really planned, but in seconds, Angie sang her heart out, her feelings about somebody important.

After a few moments when the music had ended, Lenny already had tears in his eyes and began to clap. "Oh, that was so beautiful!"

Angie smiled and looked to Oscar who seemed he was about to explode from happiness. "Yes, you was the bomb!" he let out.

The three did a couple more takes of their music video and their CD recordings, and then they chilled out for a bit before returning home.


End file.
